


She-Ra Celestial AU "The Club"

by TheMoldySausage



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: CelestialAU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoldySausage/pseuds/TheMoldySausage
Summary: Catra has tracked Adora down to a popular night club, and now, it is time for blood to be spilled
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 20





	She-Ra Celestial AU "The Club"

Catra and Bow entered the crowded club, the lights were heavy and the music was incredibly loud. Drinks were being passed and the room was thick with the haze of various types of smoke from unidentified drugs.

“Catra...why are we here? This place is wrong.” Bow said, warily watching the passing clubbers.

“Don’t you feel it? She’s here.” Catra responded curtly. Bow glanced around the club, searching for the demoness. 

His eyes landed on Adora. She had already noticed the two angels enter, and she was watching them with a sneer. She was surrounded by a posse of teenagers practically drooling over her, she had a bottle of some alcoholic liquid in her hand.

She kissed a young woman sitting next to her on the cheek, then she turned back to the angels. She whistled, “Hey Catra.” 

Catra growled. “Adora. I had a feeling you’d be here.” Adora laughed, getting up and approaching the pair of celestial beings. Catra gripped the hilt of her sword at her waist.

“And what gave it away, oh great Stronghold? Was it my perfume?” She chuckled. “Have you finally given into your inner desires? Come to court me?” 

Catra snarled. “I have no such desires, fiend. My only desire is for you to leave this place.” 

Bow raised an eyebrow, Catra was being weirdly dramatic tonight. Then he noticed the faint glowing of the heart on his chest. He smirked knowingly.

Adora laughed, “Leave? Why would I ever do that?” Her smile turned into a sneer. “Especially now that you’re here. I mean, the party’s only getting started. Glimmer will be so upset she missed this.”

“We’re not here to chat, Adora. You’re not supposed to be here.” Catra glowered. Her eyes steeled with determination. 

Adora rolled her eyes, turning away and returning to her adoring humans. “Am I? Well, neither are my friends. Yet here they are.” 

Catra and Bow looked at each other. What friends was she talking about? As if to answer the unspoken question, Adora snapped her fingers. Suddenly the walls of the club came alive. Hundreds of lesser demons looked up at the two intruding angels. 

Bow grunted, panicked. “This isn’t good, Catra.”

Catra held firm her conviction. “We expected this Bow. This is their territory.”

Adora smiled, when she spoke, her voice was laced with sweet sounds. “Clear the floor, my friends. We have a special show tonight.” As if possessed, everyone in the club suddenly stopped what they were doing and moved to the sides of the room. None of them seemed to notice the swarms of demons crawling along the walls, eagerly awaiting their mistress’ command.

Adora cracked her neck. “Kill them.” She spoke definitively. Immediately the demons that were on the walls leaped forward, unfolding their leathery wings and swooping towards the Strongholds. Bow raised his bow, readying a light arrow, meanwhile, Catra drew her sword, the blade alight with fire.

The demons didn’t come one by one, it was a hoard. A massive black mass of thousands. Catra cried out, a set of beautiful white wings unfurling from her back, her body glowing with a brilliant celestial light. She swooped into the air, charging forward with her sword of flame, swiping through the throngs of demons, obliterating them and sending their corrupt souls back to Hell. 

Bow closed his eyes, his own set of wings unfurling and he took to the air, unleashing volleys of arrows on the demonic creatures. Each one meeting its mark with perfect accuracy. 

Catra and Bow worked in perfect sync with each other, whenever Bow downed a demon with an Arrow, Catra swooped in and cleaved the demon with her mighty sword. 

Bow found himself admiring Catra’s combat prowess. She turned each stroke of her blade into an elegant dancing movement. As each demon fell to Catra’s blade, the others began to back away. Afraid to face such power. But Adora only pushed them on. “Kill her!” Her voice seethed.

The demons held no chance against the Stronghold angels. Finally, Adora stood. “ENOUGH!” She roared. With a swipe of her hand, all the demons were swept away, reduced to ash by Adora’s power. 

She stood up, her elegant, powerful black wings unfurling to their full length. Tall horns reached from her skull. She drew her weapon. The sword of protection. Red vines cascading the blade, corrupting the once holy weapon. “I’ll do it myself.” Adora challenged. Leaping from the ground and racing towards Catra.

Catra steadied herself, readying for Adora’s powerful charge. She caught Adora’s blade with her own, pushing her back and charging in with a swipe of her own, which Adora easily parried. 

“Bow! Do something!” Catra grunted under the weight of Adora’s sword. She dropped her guard, swooping low and underneath Adora, lashing her legs with her tail and spinning her. Adora recovered quickly though, throwing up her sword in time to block the flames from Catra's weapon.

“Catra I can’t!” Bow cried. “I might hit you!” 

Catra cursed, “Get the humans out of the club then. They’re not safe here!” Bow nodded, swooping to the ground and herding people out of the club.

Adora laughed as she swung her sword low, a strike which Catra parried. “Even when faced with your own death. You still care about those pathetic creatures. It’s cute. And Kinda hot.” Adora licked her lips, leaning into Catra’s lips. 

Catra kicked Adora in the stomach, throwing her back. “Do not tempt me, Adora! We are to protect humans. We’ve always been taught that way!” 

Adora groaned, “Ugh, all those useless lessons as children. Humans are beneath us! They are toys to us!” She swooped into Catra, feigning a swipe. Catra fell for it, going to parry, but quickly Adora changed tack, thrusting her sword straight through Catra’s abdomen. 

The sword of protection slid through Catra’s body like a knife through butter, severing her insides. Catra gasped, choking slightly on blood welling up inside her. Adora sneered, removing the sword. She caught Catra as her wings stopped flapping, gently drifting her to the ground. “I’m sorry it had to be this way, babe.”

She planted a kiss on Catra’s lips, then shot out through the skylight, her wings beating powerfully.

Bow ran back inside, seeing his friend on the floor. “Catra! NO!” He cried, racing to her side. Catra coughed, taking Bow’s hand. 

“Catra. Catra you’re ok.” Bow laid his hands on Catra’s wound. 

Catra gave a weak laugh. “No, I’m not, you idiot.” She closed her eyes, her breathing fading. 

Bow scooped Catra into his arm and took to the sky.


End file.
